Bad Hair Day
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Ever wondered how Rapunzel and Gothel kept all of that blonde hair clean? When it starts raining, the two start the near impossible task of washing nearly seventy feet of magical blonde hair. Good luck. God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER, I do NOT own Tangled, but you knew that already, didn't you? I, I think you did! *Looks extremely shocked at you* Have, have you been stalking me? *Stares at you suspiciously* I'm watching you. **

Gothel had a full proof plan. She had discovered a tower hidden away from the world and had raised the lost princess of all people in it for almost eighteen years. She had to admit, she was more of an evil mastermind than she had given herself credit for. She had thought through each and every tiny itty bitty detail, except one.

The whole point of kidnapping the girl was for her hair, but, of course, the hair had to have grown to practically seventy feet long. That was an unexpected surprise. Gothel had neglected that little fact and now she had to deal with her never ending fountain of youth with seventy feet of hair. It had been relatively easier to take care of it when Rapunzel had been small, it had been shorter and easier to wash. Every three days, Gothel would pile the girl's hair into the sink and spend a half hour washing her hair.

As she grew older, Rapunzel was able to keep the tower cleaner, to Gothel's relief, but there was also the fact of her blonde hair growing at an astounding rate. Gothel abhorred the chore of washing the lot, but the poor girl was hardly capable to wash it all herself, so she resigned herself to the task.

They usually washed it when they had a large rain and Rapunzel got incredibly excited when they did wash it, for despite the girl's constant cleaning of the tower, the blonde hair managed to acquire the color of grey.

On this particular day, a rainy March day as a matter of fact, about a month before Rapunzel's birthday, Gothel peeked out of the window of the tower and examined the sky with scrutinizing eyes. Dark grey clouds emerged and the sun disappeared without a trace. The woman stuck her hand out and felt a raindrop on her wrinkly skin. She smiled delightedly to herself and closed the window.

"Well? Can we wash it today, Mother?" Rapunzel asked excitedly. The teen was washing the dishes from breakfast and her long hair was starting to turn the slightest tint of grey. She beamed ecstatically when Gothel rubbed her hands together and pleasantly answered the girl, "Yes, I think we can." Gothel smiled to herself when the girl squealed and wiped her hands. Gothel then sat down on her chair and Rapunzel leaped onto her little three-legged stool and sang her healing incantation. When Gothel's hair and skin was akin to a young lady's again, Gothel immediately went to check out her looks in the mirror.

Rapunzel smiled at her mother and leaped up. She found Pascal on the mantle and when he crawled onto her arm, she whispered to him, "We're washing my hair today! Let's hurry!" Rapunzel made a rope out of her hair and twirled around in the air with a lit match that she carefully protected with her other hand. She then lit all of the candles that were too tall to reach from the ground. She lightly set herself down and stoked the fire and added a log. Gothel smiled at the girl as she sat down in her chair and said, "Hurry with your chores, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel nodded and fell to her work. Within fifteen minutes, she had finished and ran to Gothel's side.

"I'm finished, Mother! Can we wash my hair now?" Gothel held up her hand to tell Rapunzel to hush for a moment and the two waited in silence for a moment. Gothel faintly heard the sound of rain pattering on the roof and said to Rapunzel sweetly, "Yes, we can do it now." The teen squealed and hopped up and down in excitement.

Gothel sighed and said, "Rapunzel, calm down please. Now, gather some towels and soap." Rapunzel instantly stopped hopping up and down but she continued with her squealing as she rummaged through the kitchen for the supplies. She let Pascal crawl down her arm as she whispered, "I'm going to get wet!"

Now, the tower, to Gothel's relief, had a pump in it, and they usually used that for their water. However, it wasn't made for washing seventy feet of hair, which is where Mother Nature came in handy.

Rapunzel changed into a plain yellow dress so that her favorite purple dress that she had been wearing wouldn't get soaked. She smiled pleasantly at Gothel and handed her mother a bucket with soap and a bunch of towels. Gothel gave her a fake smile and put the items down. Rapunzel opened the window and peered outside. Luckily it was just a good hard rain with no wind, lightening or thunder, to Gothel's relief.

Rapunzel smiled and stepped onto the windowsill. Gothel carefully wrapped a rope around her, for it wouldn't do to have her flower fall because she slipped. Rapunzel hooked her blonde hair on the hook on the outside of the tower and let down her hair. The shimmering locks grew shinier as it grew wetter in the falling rain. Rapunzel gave her hair a bit more slack as it grew heavier with each passing minute.

Gothel plopped down on the staircase and waited to assist with the soap. Rapunzel patiently asked Gothel, "Mother, what are we having for lunch today?"

Gothel sighed to herself and told Rapunzel in a cheerful voice she had invented just for the girl, "Since it's raining, I'll make hazelnut soup." This earned her a loud squeal from Rapunzel, "That's my favorite!"

"Well, good," Gothel answered her. She sighed and propped her head on her hands. Waiting for all that hair to get wet was taking forever. She could read one of her secret romance novels that she kept hidden from her fake daughter's grasp, but if she did, the girl would see them and the whole point of hiding them would be thrown out the window.

Speaking of thrown out the window, she turned her head to the open window and watched as the hair at the stop of her scalp grew darker as Rapunzel carefully leaned out more.

"Okay, let's add the soap," Gothel quickly stood up and grabbed the bucket. She put it next to the window and between the two of them, they were able to pull the hair up to the windowsill. Gothel grabbed the end of the hair and let the rest of it fall back toward the ground. She scooped into the mass of soap with her hand and rubbed it into the teen's hair. Rapunzel stooped down and grabbed a smaller chunk and started on her scalp.

Once the end were finished, Gothel shoved it back into the rain and dragged the next part of hair onto the sill. She continued this process and Rapunzel did her own little share of hair and within a half hour, all the hair was thrown out the window.

"There, that's done!" Gothel smirked to herself. She took the bucket to the kitchen and put it back in the cupboard. When she was ready to stand up, the blonde's voice made her bump her head on the cupboard and she gave a little yelp. Rubbing her scalp, she turned to Rapunzel and said in a harsh tone, "What is it, Rapunzel?"

"Um, Mother, the rain stopped." Gothel inwardly groaned and joined the girl at the window. She searched around the valley but all she could see was the raindrops falling off of the tower. The rain had stopped and was that the sun peeking out over there?

Gothel inwardly cursed and pounded her hand on the windowsill. Her full proof plan had been stopped by, of all, things, raindrops! She stood up, and, fuming, marched into her room and shut the door. Rapunzel stood there for a moment and called over to her, "But, Mother, there's a rainbow!" When Gothel didn't come out, Rapunzel sighed and then said to Pascal, who had been hiding on the counter, "Now what?"

The little chameleon stared at her and shrugged. This caused Rapunzel to sigh and cross her arms in frustration. She quickly gave herself more slack because the hair was dragging her down. The hair was not only throughly water-logged, but the whole caboodle was covered in dripping soap. Rapunzel was distraught over what to do, and of course Mother had to go and lock herself in her room.

Rapunzel sighed and slipped down the sill so that she was almost laying down on the windowsill. She hoped Mother would come back. Some soap had gotten on her skin and it was irritating her.

Gothel, to Rapunzel's immediate relief, soon came out of her room, but instead of thinking of something, Gothel started to prepare the hazelnut soup.

Rapunzel sighed to herself and called to her, "What should I do now, Mother?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but you'll have to stay there, I'm not having the tower all wet and soapy." When Gothel saw the girl softly sigh, she continued, "I'd help you if I could, Rapunzel, but honestly, what can we do?"

Rapunzel smiled to herself and said to Mother, "I guess you're right."

The tower grew silent, except for the sounds of the cutting of the parsnips. Gothel tossed the parsnips into the soup pot with some onion and oil and stirred it. It smelled delicious as she stirred it over the open fire in the fireplace. Hmm, did it smell nice, it was the only recipe she had ever made up herself, and she was awfully proud of it. It made her smile when Rapunzel eagerly told her that it was her favorite. Gothel so did love compliments.

When Gothel finally added the cream and hazelnuts to the vegetables, Rapunzel glanced outside and squealed, "Mother, it started up again."

Gothel sighed to herself in relief and called back to her, "Stand up and let the rain wash it then."

Rapunzel eagerly did what she was told and within ten minutes, the mass was bubble-free. Gothel helped her squeeze the water from the hair into the bathtub, which Gothel then emptied through the window. (They couldn't try to squeeze the water out of the hair outside because it was still raining). They did this several times before the hair was finally allowed back into the tower. Gothel pounced on it with several towels and Rapunzel wrapped into one herself before she softly sneezed.

"Go sit by the fire, Rapunzel, and I'll bring you some soup," Gothel told her as she closed the window. Rapunzel nodded and bunched up into a little heap next to the coals and she added another stick to the flames. The soft heat started to warm her soaked body immediately, and she smiled to herself as she drew closer.

Once Gothel had all the hair wrapped in towels, she went to the kitchen and started to cut up some bread and cheese, Caseus cheese to be exact, native only to the cheesemakers of Corona. She poured some hot water she had had boiling on the fire into a teapot and plopped a couple of tablespoons of ground up tea inside. She wiped her hands on a towel and got out some bowls and spoons and cups. She placed it all on a tray and set the tray on the three-legged stool. She ladled the soup from the kettle into a bowl and gave it to Rapunzel, who had set up a little table setting for herself on a napkin.

"Would you like to say grace, Rapunzel?" Gothel asked her. The girl eagerly nodded and they both bowed their heads as the blonde said, "Dear Lord, we thank you for this food we are about to eat. Amen." Once she was done, Rapunzel fell to her soup with gusto. Gothel smiled when Rapunzel said, "This is very good soup, Mother!"

Gothel started to eat her own lunch as she thought to herself, 'Another hair washing day done.' Thank goodness, for she was exhausted.

**Can the people at Disney please make an official recipe for hazelnut soup, cause I want to try some? And one for Atilla's cupcakes. They sound delicious. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
